Waste My Time
by Magnix
Summary: Jamie arrives at the new x middle school.Yeah,she's in the saftey patrol ,but she has it hard enough when one of her roommates is Checkmatey..Now too make it worse she's almost falling for him. Igrid x Fillmore Checkmatey x OC
1. Welcome to my life

Author's note:Just to tell you...I wrote this about Checkmatey cause he's awesome!Haha...no..muh ha ha ha.Anyways...it does have Fillmore and Ingrid in it and the other saftey patrolers.There is some Filmore/Ingrid but it's not what the whole story is about.That's just a minor part.I had this first chapter already typed but I lost the disc so I had to type it again and instead of explaining it all again,I shortened it up.

Full Summary:Jamie,a new kid/in the saftey patrol,comes to the new X Academy(use to be x middle school).She ends up having the worst but at the same time best two roommates.One of her room mates was Checkmatey..Who knew? CheckmateyOC?

X middle school is no called X Academy and it's a boarding school.The school board changed it to a boading school because the studetents spend most of their time at school anyways,so why not just make it a boarding school? It's the same school,but added dorms,lounge,and a few hang out places.

Jamie grinned at the school over looking a pond,it was X Academy and Jamie was going to this school for the first time.She use to go to another school,but she had to move because of her dad's work.Her dad worked as a Doctor who got promoted to an better hostpital in X city.Her mom is in the army over in Iraq.

Jamie took a step closer to the school as the wind blew her raven black hair,"This is going to be some year." She sighed.The girl no taller than 4'11", stepped onto the last step and breathed in the fresh air.Jamie couldn't wait untill she got inside to get her dorm.She wanted to have a roommate she could count on,go to for problems,or even just talk to,but she had no idea what kind of roomates she was actually getting.

She turned the knob on the school doors,walking into the halls.She watched her feet glide across the room towards the secretary's desk."Can I help you,miss?"The secretary asked.Jamie stood in front of the desk,sitting down in a blue chair to be waited on.

"Yes,I am new here."Jamie told her,slamming her personall record onto the desk."Good,but so is everyone else.This is the first day,..Jamie."The secretary sighed,tossing her folder into a brown cabinet.  
"I understand that,but I came from a different school to here.I use to be a saftey patroller,I was also ,in the art club,guitar club,and in a rock band."

"Okay,now we are getting somewhere."The seretary handed Jamie a packet of papers inside a brown envalope."Inside is your shedule of what classes come first and things like that,your student information,your room number,a map of the school,list of students,and because your in the saftey patrol you get other things.Like our orange sash you should wear when your on dutey,a list of who is in what clubs,and your badge. Also to warn you because you are a officer you may end up in a room with a guy,but we there are three studetns living in each dorm so you may have a girl to hang with.."The secretary explained.Jamie nodded,smiling at her.

"Thanks."Jamie yelled,walking into the hall."123,...124,..125,and..12-"Jamie tried to find her dorm by looking down at her paper and up at the doors,but she had one problem with that.She wasn't watching where she was going.

Bam!(A/N:Is hot!..lol..)Jamie went backwards falling onto the ground.She scratched her head and looked at a girl in front of her,on the floor."Oh,I'm sorry.I wasn't watching where I was going I was looking for my dorm room."Jenn whined,standing up. The girl nodded,shaking her pink bangs,"Me either.I was trying to find dorm 126."

Jamie held out her hand for the girl to grab."Really? That's my dorm."Jenn told her as she grabbed her hand.Jamie pulled her up and looked at the door closest to them,"Look! We're here..um.what's your name"  
"Tehama.You"  
"Jamie.Nice to meet you"  
"You too."Tehama turned to door handle,taking in a big breath.Jamie had no idea at that moment she would never be the same...well..in school that is. 


	2. Cold

**Author's note:One question...How long could it possibly take to click the purple button,write something nice or a flame,and click summit?Come on..**

-For this chapter this is going to be Jamie's P.O.V-

At first all my eyes were looking at was the three full beds up against the wall opposite from the door,three dressers,two desks,a black chair in the corner,and a soft white carpet.(A/N:Those are hard to clean.)But what I should have been looking at was a blonde haired boy with a blue visor,a white t-shirt,blue jeans,and red shoes.He was sitting in a grey computer chair at one of the desks,looking at us.He seem to have a smirk on his face, looking at his with a pencil twirling in his fingers. I would admit he was cute.He had a nice smile,cute hair,and his blue eyes were so cute.I know it's sounds weird cause I haven't even said one word to him but whatever.

I blinked for a minute and asked,"Who are you?"The blonde kid rolled his eyes,"Warren Foote but everyone calls me checkmatey,yo."He told us.Tehama suddenly had a flash back,"Yeah,I remember you.You kidnapped _yourself_ and said someone else did it,by leaving notes.Then Ingrid and Fillmore tried to protect you,you ran awat,they found you,and found out it was a lie."Tehama explained.Checkmatey rested his head in his hand for a minute,with it leaning against the computer desk.

"Embaressed much?"I asked,with a smug look.I didn't know him,but one I did know was how to be funny.Checkmatey rolled his eyes,turning his chair back around to the computer."I think he is."Tehama whispered,setting her suitcase down on one of the available beds.(The beds go in a line up against the wall so it's:Jamie,checkmatey,Tehama.)"Really?"I whispered back.He looked at me and glared as I pushed my suitcase under my bed.

"I can't beleive I'm sharing a room with two a ya'll belts."Checkmatey moaned,typing onto the computer.I rolled my eyes,walked up behind him.I rested my elbows on the back of the computer chair,reading what he was typing for a minute.

He caught me looking at it and whirled his chair around so he was staring at me.I took my hands off the chair and smiled.,"What?" asked him,trying to look oh so innocent.Tehama laughed at us as she adjusted her sash."I think we are suppose to go down to the HQ,Jamie."She told me.I shrugged and walked over to the door.I took one last look at Checkmatey,who was glaring at us until he caught me looking at him and smiled.OMG he smiled..wow...sarcasim..well sorta.

"Jamie!"Tehama called.I turned around and saw her half way down the hall.I sighed and yelled,"Coming!"Checkmatey laughed as he turned around back to the computer.I ran after her, wishing I could stay longer,but I don't even know why I feel this.Do I like him?I barely know him.He's like the opposite from me.What would everyone think?Would the saftey patrol kick me out for liking a ex-criminal?It wasn't that bad of a crime.Was it?

-In HQ-

Tehama and I walked into the Saftey Patrol Headquaters and Glee Club Annex.It was basicly the same as the old one,well from Tehama's explination except bigger.There were two kids sitting at their desks who stood up to greet us.One was a african american boy who wore glasses and the other was a pale girl with black..everything.The girl shook my hand and told me her name was Ingrid,The boy did the same and his name was Fillmore.

"Nice to meet ya.I'm Jamie and I'm new at this school."I said,putting my hands into my jean pockets.The boy looked at my belt,"Where'd ya get that?"He asked.I shrugged and told him the office.

"Oh,cool.Were you in the saftey patrol at your old school?"He asked.The girl known as Ingrid sat down with Tehama at a table to drink some coffee stuff.I guess it's a saftey patrol thing here,but I don't like coffee.

"Yeah.And the guitar club which I quit,The art club which I quit,a rock band that I am still in,and the saftey patrol.Why?"I explained.He sat down at his desk staring down at a stack of papers.

"Well there is this event called the club catch.(making this up)At least two to three people are chosen from each club to set up a stand in the gym that talks about the club.People from the school will walk around in the gym and if they find a stand they like they sign up for the club.Everyone club has one.And I was wondering if you and Ingrid would set it up."Fillmore explained,looking up at us.Ingrid nodded towards Fillmore,staring at her coffee.

I looked down at the floor for a minute,thinking.Should I?Why not?I looked back up and nodded,"Sure! What day is it?"I asked,walking to my desk.It was simple,a computer,my records,and a drawer.I sat down in the desk,propping my feet onto the top of the desk.

"Um..it's..I think.."Fillmore mumbled,searching through his papers on his desk.Ingrid rolled her eyes,"Tommarow,Fillmore."Fillmore nodded blushing,"Oh yeah."I was amused by them fighting..if you would call that fighting.Anyways...

I rolled my eyes and turned to the door.As I reached for the door knob,but Tehama grabbed my sleeve stopping me from going any further."What is it,Tehama?"I asked,turning around.She let go of my sleeve and sighed,"You know you are going to be in the room."She said.

"Alone."

"So.."

"With Checkmatey."She said,emphasising Checkmatey.I shrugged.Fillmore and Ingrid dropped their papers,"Checkmatey is your roomate?"Ingrid asked,looking at me.I rolled my eyes,"Yeah.Why?"Fillmore let out a small laugh,"He's bad,dawg."Ingrid turned to the brown cabinet,pulling out Fillmore's record.

"Taken a look at your records lately?"Ingrid laughed,waving his folder.Fillmore jumped from his chair,grabbing it,and falling onto the floor.I started laughing and walked out of the room,but I heard Tehama yelled,"Be careful!"I rolled my eyes and yelled back,"Like he can really hurt _me_!"

I opened the door brushing a strand of hair from my face.Actaully to my suprise I saw Checkmatey standing up and dressed up.As in like really dressy,for a party or something.He had on a white button up shirt with a blue long sleeve shirt over it so the cuffs were haning out and the caller,his same blue jeans,same red shoes,and that 'stupid' blue visor.I walked in,laying my badge and sash onto my desk beside my bed.He smiled at me,grabbing his keys and stuffing them into his pockets."Where you going?"I asked him as I jumped onto my bed.

Checkmatey smiled and sighed,"My friend Mic's dorm.A bunch of his friends and my friends are having a small party.I realy hate some of his friends,yo.They are always dissing me and shit."I rolled my eyes and layed my head onto my pillow,"Don't sware."I told him.He glared at me and walked towards the door,"Why?"He asked.

"I don't like it."

"So?"

"So that should count for something."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine I won't sware anymore."He yelled,setting his cellphone onto his desk,that sits beside his bed right in the middle of the room,and directly across from the door.I smiled into my pillow as I flipped on my stomach.He walked out the door,shutting it.I frowned and asked myself why I was sad he was gone?I don't know..and really don't care.

I grabbed the remote and flipped it to Mtv.My tv sat on Tehama's desk against the wall,beside the door.I flipped it to Mtv2 where Viva La Bam was on.(A/N:Rock on!)It was the episode where Bam has the civil war in his backyard.I sighed at the tv,watching it for about 2 hours.There was really nothing on and it was 8:00pm.

Dailing Tehama's number on my cell, I picked it up off Checkmatey's desk.Why it was there?I don't know.She awnsered it with a hello."Hey,Tehama."I replied,turning off the tv so there was quiet in my room.

"Sup,Jamie?"

"Nothing I am just sitting on my bed...alone...in my room."

"Where's...you-know-who?"

"Why did you refer him to that?"

"Cause I'm atAnza and O' Farrel's dorm making a movie about the shcool on O'Farrel's computer."

"Who's Anza and O'Farrel?"

"Oh yeah you havn't met them yet.Anza is the black haired guy who is a officer.This morning he was..I think..in the office sorting papers.O'Farrel is the red head who takes pictures.(I forget what you call that)They both share a dorm with some girl named Masha who isn't here."

"Oh,cool.Why are you making the video?"

"Well,Principal Folsome told us three to make a video about the school so we could sent it to the other schools to basicly show off,but back to my question.Where is you-know-who?"

"At some party.Why?"

"No reason.I was just wondering if you guys were making out yet?"

"TEHAMA!"

"I was kidding."

"I know,I am goning to go."I sighed,lookig up at the ceiling and making circles with my finger.I hung up the phone not letting her say goodbye,then turned towards the door.It opened...

(Now I am going into no one's point of view.Only third.)

**A/N:When the righting is in italics that means Jamie is thinking that**.

The door swung open.It was Checkmatey.He seemed to have a few rips in his shirt, his face looked flustered,and his hair was wet._It was almost sexy._He shook his hair and threw his blue visor onto the floor.It was almost like a angry throw,but it got worse.He started kicking the bed,throwing clothes(of his)everywhere,yelling curses into the wall,and freaking out about little things.Jamie on the other hand was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest just taking this in and not wanting him to hurt her or yell at her.

He walked over to his desk where Jamie had left her phone.He picked it up in his hands and walked towards the window.Jamie couldn't take it.She stood up,biting her lip and walked up behind him as he was about to throw her phone out the window.She rapped one arm around his stomach and took her other hand ,grabbing her phone.He raised an eyebrow at her and lossened his grip on the phone that both were holding.She slid it out of his hands and set it onto his desk again.

Jamie let go of him and stood over by her bed with her hands behind her back.Checkmatey threw himself onto his bed-laying on his stomach,looking frustrated.His

face was into the pillow and all Jenn could do was try to get him to calm down.She walked over to his bed,keeping herself together from yelling at him,and sat down beside him on the edge of his bed.He turned his head so that he was looking at but still was on his stomach.He smiled.

She rested her hand on his back and stroked his back,in a calming manner.He smiled again,but this time he closed his eyes."What happened?"Jamie asked,knowing he was upset.He took a deep breath and began to explain,"Well there was this dude who's my friend's friend.And this wack guy came up to me in and started dissing me about me rapping and playing chess.And I told him to back off,yo.And he still kept getting up in my buisness.Then he pushed me into the wall,I pushed him onto the ground,he punched me in the stomach making me fall into the coffee table that I broke,and then dumped ice on my head.That freaking creep bugs me,yo."

(A/N:He has grammer issues..XD)

Jamie frowned.Checkmatey turned over so he was laying on his back and pulled up his slightly wet shirt._Oh,nice body.Ahh! Don't think that!_There were bruises everywhere,a few gashes,and it looked really bad.It wasn't serius,but it needed ice."Oww."Jamie said,getting off the bed."Want some ice? My mom _made me_ bring it with me,but now I am glad I did."Jamie offered.He smiled at her and nodded.She walked over to a mini fridge,opening the door.She had unpacked earlier when she was watching tv alone.SHe handed him the ice pack as she sat down again.He took it out of her hand,setting it on one of the larger bruises.He cringed and closed his eyes.

"Now I'm colder than I was,yo."Checkmatey laughed turning on his side to look at her.Jamie crossed her arms,"You were already cold?"SHe asked.He nodded,"Yeah remeber?That dude dumped ice on me.Oh,then I had to walk all da way from my friend's dorm to ours.And his dorm is on the east campus while our's is on the west."Jamie was confused,"So.."She mumbled.He rolled his eyes and sighed,"That means I had to walk from one building,outside in the cold,and then inside another building,yo."

Jamie looked down at the ground."That sucks."She laughed.He pulled the covers up to his waist, and Jamie got off the bed and sat down on hers looking at him. He smiled and pulled the covers farther,stil laying on his side.Eventually, Checkmatey had closed his eyes and fell into a very light sleep,but Jamie was still laying in her bed awake.She had an idea.It may be bad, but she hated seeing people sufer.


	3. Breaking the Habit

**Author's note:Hello again.Thank you for the review..anyways.This chapter is kinda funny..Lol**

**PowerRangersRule4Eva-I know the suspense is killing me! Lol**

**bluie-Did you spell blue wrong or this that how you wanted it to be?**

**theplanetmary:Thanx.I think I have a plot for the Iraq soldier thing but not sure..**

**Whheee-I know..I am in this chapter.In the beging I don't know why I didn't... **

(Still third person!)

HQ

Ingrid sat in her desk beside Fillmore's,stariing at him.Fillmore looked up at her and rose an eyebrow,"What Ingrid?"Fillmore asked.Ingrid twitched and shook her head,"Nothing I was just thinking."She sighed,turning to her desk.Fillmore rolled his eyes and looked over at Anza going through some files on his desk.

"Anza,what are you doing?"Fillmore asked him.Anza glanced up at Fillmore from his desk."We were making that video right?Well, Tehama forgot to bring up the story she wrote that we needed to add into the video."Anza explained while still looking through his papers.Fillmore looked over at Ingrid again who was almost asleep when she was supoose to write a report on a case earlier today.He walked up to her and grabbed the paper from under her head, but woke her up on acident.

"What!"Ingrid yelled,sitting up.Fillmore laughed and pointed to the paper."Oh yeah.I must of fallen asleep."Ingrid said,grabbing it from him, bur he wouldn't let go."Let me write it so you can sleep."Fillmore told her,smiling.She let go and headed for the door.

Tehama, Checkmatey, and Jamie's room

(VIEWER'S DISCRESTION ADVISED...JOKING.. THERE IS NO REASON)

Jamie bit her lip.nervously. She kept thinking to herself _you shouldn't do this.He'll be fine!_ or thinking _He better not yell,he better not yell,ect._ She pulled the covers off of him looking at him.He didn't move.She sat down on his bed still staring at him.Jamie slid her legs under the covers, laying on her side,and next to him.He opened his eyes, facing the back of her head.He got what she was trying to do...she was trying to keep him warm so he wouldn't get himself and her sick.

Checkmatey scooted closer by tugging on her shirt.She moved closer making her shirt go about 2 in. above her belly button.She closed her eyes and noticed they were only a few inches away.He slid his arm over hers(not the one under him)and put his hand over hers.Jamie's heart started going faster and faster by the minute.Now they were close enough that she could feel the heat of his body on hers,his side pressing against hers, his stomach moving up and down(because he is breathing),and his breath on her hair.She started having nervous,scared,good,and at the same time bad feeling._Too many at onece _she thought

Jamie laced her fingers with his,taking in a deep breath.He smiled and put his leg,that was not under him,on top of hers.She couldn't help but smile for a minute though she didn't even know why.Something clod slid onto her side...it was just his icepack that fell.He grabbed it and put it back on him.

She felt goose bumps on her arms,being cold.Checkmatey put his hand on her arm and moved it up and down to make them go away.She smiled and held his hand again.Why was she letting him? Though she thaughtthe real question was why did he do it in the first place?amie closed her eyes and began to sleep, but before she did she could of swore he kissed the back of her head.Checkmatey closed his eyes and fell asleep...

(A/N: See I told you there was no viewer's dirscrestion adivsed.They didn't **do it** if you know what I mean.Thank god.)

-In the morning..-

Jamie opened her eyes,looking at her bed._Why am I not there?Where am I?Why is he holding my hand?Oh..now I remember._She sild out from under him and stood up.She leaned over,running her fingers throug his ,now dry, hair.Jamie let go and shook her head._Oh man! I don't wanna..I can't..now way! _Getting dressed in a black t-shirt with the element logo,blue jeans,and black/red etnies, she was ready to go down to HQ to set up for the club...thing.She turned around to look at Checkmatey again.He seemed to be waking up.She tossed on her orange sash and put her badge in her back pocket.

He opened his eyes,turning onto his back."Where are you going?"He yawned,pushing the covers off him.""I have to go to the saftey patrol headqurter's to help do something for that thing in the gym.I'm sure you been to the saftey patrol HQ before."She told him,smriking at the last comment.He rolled his eyes and sat up,on the edge of his bed."Yeah,but that was last year."Checkmatey said,rolling his eyes.

Jamie reached for the door, but Checkmatey yelled."Come here yo!"She crossed her arms,walking to where he was sitting on his bed."What?"She asked him.He stood up and grabbed her hand,hollding it in his.She narrowed her eyes at it."Stay."He said,softly.She glared up at him and pulled his arm back(just like Ingrid).He rubbed his arm glaring at her,"Why does everyone of ya'll do that to meh?"He asked,almost in a yell.

SHe laughed at him walking towards the door."I wonder why?"She said sarcasticly.He rolled his eyes,leaning back onto his bed.


	4. Crazy

**Author's little note: Okay..I don't know yet but Checkmatey may be a little OOC.Anyways..let's just say I am in a bad mood.Who do I take it out on?I wonder...**

Jamie's eyes gazed up at the ceiling.Well..it wasn't a ceiling.It was a sky light in the pool room.Why was she there? Easy.Ingrid, Tehama,and her were supose to be in the gym setting up the area for people to come and sign up for the saftey patrol,..but it got rained out.How can it get rained out?Again..easy.The school's plumming is not that good.So it leaked..all over the gym.That means now all the kids can do is hang out with there friends.Of course Jamie's friends were in the saftey patrol and they were all on duty,but Jamie had the day off.

She was lying on her back in a plain black tankini,on a large pink floating bed that layed in the water.She had her eyes open at the time,but **_no one_** was in the pool or for that matter in the room.She guessed that everyone was off whining to Principal Folsome to let them go in the gym,so she closed her eyes.She moved her hand silently in the water,not knowing her suprise that was about to acompany her.Guess who?

**(A/N:Like I'd leave you there...or would I? Muh ha ha ha ha)**

I'll give you a clue.He has blonde hair,always wears a blue viosor,and you would most commenly hear the word yo slip from his lips.(A/N:If you people didn't guess it you need to buy a brain..like now!)He pushed aside the sliding door leading outside,walking in.He closed it silently making sure not to make any noise.He casually slipped off his (A/N:I am sick of the characters wearing the same thing so I made them not.Take that! Boom!)blue t-shirt and his shoes with a star on it,so he was only wearing jeans.He walked,quietly over to the latter and down in the water making sure not to splash.He slipped under water,holding his breath.He sounded almost invisable.

Checkmatey surfaced beside Jamie's floating bed(thing) staring at it.Should he tip it?Should he sit there and stare at it?Should he scream?Finnaly somthing caught his mind.It was even better than all of those.He carefully stood up in the water.The water was only 3 feet and he was (Guessing)5' 4'' so he was visible at least from waist up.He tossed his leg across her waist,pulling himself up over her so she was laying between his legs.He smirked at her as she opened her eyes.First thaught was_ Why is he sitting on me? Second thought..why am I sitting here not doing anything?_She thumped him in the chest with her hand,making him and her fall off the floater and into the water.

Jamie surfaced and so did Checkmatey.She glared at him,watching him laugh.She swam forwards,pushing him alittle."Why did you do that?Why are you here?Shouldn't you be with your friends?Who said you-!"She yelled,questioning basicly everything.She was asking lots of questions until Checkmatey placed a finger on her,now wet,lips."Don't be asking so many questions,yo."Checkmatey told her,taking his finger away.Jamie wanted to smack him so hard it wasn't even funny.

"I can ask a many questions as I want!"Jamie screamed,pushing him again.Checkmatey knew **_never ever_** to push a girl back so he shrugged it off and sighed."Wow you went at least a minute with out some sarcastic come back that ends with yo."Jamie laughed,swimming towards the latter.Checkmatey smirked,following her.Jamie got out of the pool,grabbing a white towel from one of the many beach chairs that lay by the poolShe wrapped it around her waist looking down at her feet.Checkmatey interupted her.

"Why are ya'll being to so quiet,yo?"He asked,drying his hair off with a blue towel.Jamie rolled her eyes,"I've got things on my mind.Why are you being so loud?"She awnsered,shaking her hair so the water goes everywhere.He grabbed his hat sticking it back on his head." 'Cause I can,yo!"He said,louldy. Jamie walked near the door."Have you ever heard it's better to look stupid and keep your mouth closed than open it and prove it?"Jamie said,opening the door.

He rolled his eyes walking past her."No.Why are you dissin' me?"Checkmatey asked,following her to the dorm.She watched the passing people,staring at them.Most likely thinking they were together,but they were not."HUh?"She was totally spacing out.Checkmatey shook his head,"Nevermind,yo."She turned around facing him and crossed her arms,glaring.He had no idea what she wanted.He copied her movements.

"What do yo want?"He yelled.She glanced at a kid,selling flowers staring at her.She glared at him and he looked away."I want you!"She said,walking towards him.He looked at her like she was nuts,by raising an eyebrow.She placed a finger on his cheek staring into his eyes.Of course..confused eyes.She looked at his lips,smirking.She got close to them,but not as he expected she slid her foot under his feet making him fall onto the ground.

"What! You didn't think I was going to kiss you did you?Ha! I was getting you back for scaring me!"Jamie yelled,laughing histaricly.Checkmatey however was on the ground,sitting down while rubbing his arm.He glared up at the laughing girl.She stopped laughing seeing he was hurt.Not physical but in spirit.She rolled her eyes and held out her hand,down to him."Come on you big baby."She said,almost joking.He smiled and grabbed her hand,but just as she expected he pulled her down onto the ground.She looked down at him.Their faces were inches apart.

Jamie and Checkmatey both turned a light red.She was on top of him,keeping herself up by her hands on his chest.She got off him,still blushing and stood up.He also got up following her into the building.Most of the time the two teens were silent.Jamie was thinking about stuff on her mind and Checkmatey was just being Checkmatey.Once in a while Jamie would look over her shoulder to see how close he was to her,but everytime he was about the same place.7 feet away.She would look again and again.Though every single time he never move.She was staring to get suspisous.

As they both,silently,aproached the dorm Checkmatey noticed two figures standing in front of their dorm.It was Fillmore and Ingrid.Why were they here?Jamie smiled,noticing them and sighed."What did I do now?"Jamie asked,groaning.She felt like she did something wrong.Checkmatey shrugged and let them continue there conversation,by going inside the dorm.

"Why were you with him?"Ingrid asked off subject.Fillmore raised an eyebrow at her,like he does everyone else.Jamie crossed her bare arms across her chest,"I wasn't with him with him.I was in the pool,he came up behind me,scared the living daylights out of me,I fell in the water,and then we walked back to our dorm.No big."Jamie explained.She used her hands alot in the conversation,trying to explain.Ingrid grinned and looked at Fillmore,They both nodded. Fillmore looked at her suit."I think you should change and come back to HQ."Fillmore said,walking away.Ingrid waved following Fillmore.

Janice moaned as she opened the door,but to her suprise she saw Checkmatey standing in the middle of the room with only boxers on.For a minute she stared then closed the door,blushing and leaning on it outside in the hall breathing heavily."The the frick was that!"She screamed.Mainly to herself.

After a few minutes Jamie opened the door,peeking in.He was dressed,tying his shoe on his bed.She rolled her eyes,walking over to her drawers.She opened the drawer with her delicate fingers,hearing a noise come from the other side of the room.She turned to see Checkmatey running his mouth on the phone to his friend about something or another.Jamie groaned,grabbing a white t-shirt from the floor beside her drawer,black pants to her ankles with chains on the side,and under garments.As she turned to walk to the bathroom she could see his eyes on her.

Quickly shutting the door behind her,she,Jamie made her way into the restroom with out talking or looking at him.She turned her gaze to the door,"Retard you forgot to lock it."She mumbled,before turning the knob to lock the door.After getting dressed she straitened her shirt and walked into her dorm.Of course he was still there,but he wasn't for past her,he ran into the bathroom,and locked the door.She glared at the door,but then turned back to her mirror on her desk.She looked at herself,silently until she relized why he ran into the restroom.She grabbed **his** shirt instead of her own! _That rat!_ She thought.

Jamie flikkered her eyes,staring at herself.Actually the shirt looked better on her than it did him.Ha! She grabbed her badge from the desk and slipped her sash over her body."He so did that on perpous."She whispered to herself before leaving her dorm.

Leaning against the wall,Jamie walked through the halls to get to HQ.She didn't want to go.She just wanted to stay in her dorm and rest on her bed,staring at the wall.But that would never happen she was almost always on duty at her old school and most likely this one.She just wanted a break sometimes.Maybe that's what they meeting was about,she hoped.

Pressing against the door she opened it,gazing at Ingrid and Fillmore.She rolled her eyes,passing them."Why did I come down here,again?"She moaned as she leaned against the door of Vallego's(Did I spell that right?)office.Fillmore nodded,"The guy's door you're leaning on want's to see you."He laughed.Jamie whined She shot a glance at Ingrid, who was going through her papers then opened the door and walked in.Fillmore waved to Ingrid and walked into the office with Jamie.

(A/N: This part is like the weirdest part..)

Ingrid gazed up from her papers seeing a blonde haired boy in the room.(A/N:Again people if you don't know who I am talking about..buy a brain.)She raised an eyebrow at him standing in front of her desk.Pushing a stray wisp of his golden hair out of his face, he let out a sigh."I'm not here for ya'll."He told her,resting a hand on her desk.She was still confused."I need to tell Jamie somtin'."He finished.Ingrid grinned."I knew it."She whispered to herself as she looked back down at her papers.

"What did yo know?"Checkmatey asked.She glanced back up at him,"You oviously LIKE her."Checkmatey looked down turning the lightest pink ever,but quickly looked back up in his normal skin tone as quick as it came."What's wrong with ya'll?I don't!"He yelled waving his hands in the air.Ingrid rolled her eyes at him.She could see him lying deep down."Does it say _stupid_ anywhere?" Ingrid asked Checkmatey,looking at her clothes.

He rushed out of HQ yelling."No but that can be arranged!"Jamie peeked out the door of the office tilting her head to the side."What was that all about?"She asked Ingrid.Ingrid laughed,"You're boyfriend."Jamie thought a moment than it came to her."Checkmatey is NOT my boyfriend!"She yelled slamming the door of vallego's office.Then,slammed the door of HQ.Ingrid looked up at three pictures fall off the wall,brake,and looked at Fillmore.

Vallego looked up at Fillmore,placing his hand on his head and shaking it."Not another Fillmore.."Vallego sighed out lould.Fillmore rolled his eyes at Vallego.She wasn't like him...okay maybe a little.She did have the attitude,but not alot more.


	5. Hit the floor

Author's note: Wow. I haven't updated since forever, but I have my reasons. One of the biggest reasons is because I wasn't getting much feedback, but after a lot of thought I pulled some strings, broke the strings, got some new strings, and came up with this. Sort of short ,but do you blame me?

-------

"God, they piss me off!" Jamie shouted as she entered the hallway after leaving the Safety Patrol headquarters. She took her hands and gently slid them into her jean pockets before noticing Checkmatey standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall

"What is it that is so important that you had to come and get me?" Jamie asked him as she waved her hands in the air. She would talk with her hands a lot. Checkmatey just kept a grin on his face that made her want to slap it off as hard as she possibly could.

"Just to say hi." Checkmatey said as he walked towards her. Jamie's eyes widened. She had just gone through all that for him to say hi? He should have to pay.

"No. I'm messing with, yo. I really came to chat with ya'll about something." Checkmatey explained to her. Jamie's eyes went almost red with fury as she lunged toward him with her whole body, tackling him. Checkmatey fell to the ground with Jamie's body collapsing onto his stomach. She leaned forward to punch him, but before she could, someone grabbed her wrist.

"You should not be doing this. Especially as a safety patroller." The person's harsh voice said. Jamie looked up at the person standing beside her and Checkmatey as she pressed the palm of her right hand on checkmatey's shoulder.

This kid had light brown scruffy hair that hid beneath a blue cap with a large black X on the front, big brown eyes that look through you, and he was wearing a red t-shirt with a anarchy sign on it written in white, black converse that covered his feet, and a pair of regular blue jeans. He was almost the complete opposite of Checkmatey.

Jamie took her hand away from this boy and sat up so she was sitting on top of Checkmatey. I was very awkward, but she didn't care. "Who the heck are you?" Jamie asked the kid. Checkmatey just looked up at this kid and then at her, confused.

"You should know." He grinned at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Jamie raised an eyebrow at him and pushed herself off of Checkmatey so she was looking up at this guy. The guy yawned at her and that just ticked her off more. He was acting like she was nothing. Now she knew how Checkmatey felt around her.


	6. To Hell we Ride

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm so glad I have some. I see that Checkmatey is getting popular in fan fictions. Back off ladies! He's mine! Ha ha. Yes, I do have an obsession with a cartoon character. Or do I?

* * *

"Yo, who are ya'll!" Checkmatey finally shouted. He pushed himself up off the ground and dusted his pants off. Jamie rolled her eyes and looked at Checkmatey from behind her shoulder. "I already asked you idiot." Jamie mumbled to Checkmatey.

She looked back over where the kid was standing ,but he was gone. Checkmatey made her miss her chance. Now she was ticked off eve more. Jamie turned around on her heels to face him. He was just standing there like it was nothing.

"Did you see where he went!" She growled at him. Checkmatey shook his head. Jamie rolled her eyes and walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his cheek like she was going to kiss him. Checkmatey raised an eyebrow at her ,but as soon as she took her hand away he knew what she was doing.

Jamie took her hand off his cheek and next thing he knew, she had just smacked him in the face. He glared at her as he positioned his hand on his now red cheek. "You know what that's for." She growled.

"Ya'll know what? I was gonna ask you to go somewhere, but now I take it back. See ya later, yo." Checkmatey walked off down the hall towards the exit doors that led outside on campus. Jamie bit her lip. He seemed mad, but then again she has made him infuriated before. Why was it different this time?

* * *

Ingrid sat at her desk with a stack of paper work on her desk. She ran her fingers across it, watching the words and placing them into her photographic memory. She was reading something about last year's robbery at the N.M.C. IN other words, two guys thought it was funny to steal 90 90's music cds from the Nineties Music Collectors. It was a easy case to crack. They left their finger prints for god's sake.

"What are you reading?" Someone asked her. Ingrid looked up from her papers and saw the same kid who was talking down Jamie. Ingrid let go of her papers and raised out of her seat. She walked over to him, looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked almost excited. The boy put his arms around Ingrid and she smiled behind his brown hair. "I came here to see you." He whispered in her ear. Ingrid's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you want any hot chocolate, In-"Before Fillmore finished as he came out of Vallejo's office the boy kissed Ingrid. Fillmore dropped his cup as the liquid spread all over the floor.


	7. Unproved marks

Author's note: I still have no idea where this story it going. No clue. At the end of this chapter I will ask you guys some questions.

Jamie looked up to find Ingrid eying her suspiciously as she walked into Headquarters. Beside her was a guy with his arm around her waist. It was the same guy who had argued with her just a few minutes ago. He also caused Checkmatey to throw a hissy fit and leave her in the hallway alone. Not that she cared, right?

"What the fuck are you doing here?"She asked the boy in a annoyed tone. Someone always knew it Jamie was angry when she cussed. She normally didn't. The boy tipped his hat off his head and moved it towards Ingrid as if gesturing to her. At this moment, Jamie didn't notice Fillmore in the side of the room who was cleaning up his spilled coffee. He dropped his cracked cup into the trash can and sighed.

"What were you doing with Checkmatey is my question?"The boy replied with a smirk. This triggered Jamie's memory. Yeah, her memory wasn't as good as Ingrid but certain this stuck out. Like that smirk. Like Checkmatey's _damn_ voice.

"He was asking me a question. That's all."Jamie tried to answered simply, but she ended up biting the bottom of her lip as a nervous habit. Fillmore had picked this up yesterday when they were talking about Checkmatey and her being alone in the same room. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to Ingrid, taking his position by this boy. He was now Fillmore's enemy.

Fillmore and Ingrid both gave her looks indicating they knew there was more. The boy glanced at them both, knowing they had a connection. He felt awkward "I swear. Calm on. I've only known him for a day."Jamie emphasized 'a day' to get the message across. She shuffled her way into Vallejo's office to leave the three alone. Sitting down onto Vallejo's seat, she didn't notice the boy walk in after her. After she heard the door shut, she noticed.

"Go away."Jamie muttered, rolling her eyes gently. She placed her feet on top of his desk and glanced over at him. He was leaning against the wall with his hat covering his eyes, but she could tell he was looking at her.

"Are you allowed(A/N: Every time I see that word I think of when the sophomores wrote 'Only Sophomores are aloud to write on this board' in World Studies .xD Idiots.) to put your feet on his desk, Jamie?"His voice even rang a bell in her memory. She cringed at it and glared up at him.

"Do you think I give a-" Before she could finish, Fillmore and Ingrid entered the office with two serious faces. Swiftly, Fillmore rushed over and pushed her feet off his desk. She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Um, Chris... I know that you came here to..um..reunite with Ingrid over here, but we have to discuss something with Jamie."Fillmore announced as he pointed to Ingrid who stood behind him. She pushed his finger away as the now "Chris" passed them both.

Ingrid leaned over to Chris and placed her hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to look at her with a smile. "That was in the past, Chris. I can't go back and I can't take anything back. I wouldn't want to, but we are, was, and always will be over."She whispered into his ear. Jamie smiled, glancing over at Fillmore and watching his expression change from confused to a smirk.


	8. Still killing the old way

**Author's note: Wow do I owe you all an apology. I am so x 27398394859289436 sorry. I couldn't find any muses.**

* * *

"I can't believe you know Chris. He's such a bastard.."Jamie mumbled under her breath with her arms crossed across her chest. Ingrid walked back into Vallejo's office when the door clicked, looking over at Fillmore. He had one of his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I guess you are probably wondering how I know him, right?"She asked them even though she new very well they wanted to know. They were detectives! "When I was at my old school we had to work together because we were partners. One day...things didn't go as planned. There was theft going on in the school and it was very important because they were stealing all the important files and permanent records for all the kids. We found a note from them and where they wanted to meet up to give us the records back. The only problem was that they wanted money. A lot of money. Chris made a plan that he would give them an empty suitcase, handcuff them, and make them tell us everything. It didn't work."

"What happened?"Fillmore interrupted. Ingrid gave him a glare and set her new cup on the desk.

"As I was saying..Chris was tied up by this guy and so was I, but trying to talk to him was like nailing jell-O to a wall. This kid was serious business. Chris lost his temper and untied himself. As soon as he was free he beat the kid up so bad that he was deaf in one ear, two broken ribs, and enough to send Chris to a reform school and,"Jamie paused and glanced over at Ingrid. She was looking down at her shoes with a smile on her face.

"So that's why he went to that school?"She asked me. Jamie nodded tiredly. She had stayed up all night and now she was paying for it.

"You went to reform school?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"Nothing.."

"I'm sure."Jamie replied sarcasticly.

A/N:Who wants to see some Checkmatey x Jamie in the next chapter?

Who wants to see some Ingrid x Fillmore?


End file.
